En busca de mis otros yo y sus otros yo
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: El mundo pokemon ah sido tomado por todos los teams y sera trabajo de Ash y Dawn viajar en varias dimensiones para buscar ayuda y que Arceus logre salvar al mundo pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

_**Fanfiction: En busca de mis otros yo y sus otros yo.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Es una idea de Alexissecret y yo solo ayudo un poco.**_

_**-Escenas fuertes.**_

**_Capítulo 1: Problemas._**

-El mundo pokemon, un lugar maravilloso donde pequeñas criaturas misteriosas cohabitan con los seres humanos, ambos vivían en armonía, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que los teams de todas las regiones se aliaron y lograron capturar a la mayoria de los pokemon legendarios, como consecuencia una por una de las regiones fueron cayendo a merced de los teams. No todo estaba perdido, los líderes de gimnasio (al menos los que sobrevivieron) junto con los campeones crearon un domo que está sumergido en el mar, oculto de cualquier peligro hoy día seguimos viviendo como podemos, nos ha costado sacrificios pero seguimos aquí con la esperanza de que las cosas cambien, tengo fe en que podremos volver a lo que éramos hace 5 meses. Ash Ketchum.

-Vamos Giratina esto lo podemos razonar- decía Arceus quien solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, el pokemon no quería charlar estaba más que furioso por la actual situación en el mundo, en su mundo pokemon. -¡Venganza! ¡Esos humanos son peor que la peste! ¡amigos pokemon debemos tomar lo que es nuestro!- el pokemon oscuridad incitaba a los pocos legendarios en una última batalla por el mundo pokemon. –Giratina, escúchame no todos los humanos son lo que tú crees además puedo remediar el problema solo que necesitamos la ayuda de ciertos humanos- explicaba con serenidad Arceus. -¡Me rehusó! ¡Esos humanos a los que veneras tanto solo han traído desgracia! ¡por su culpa Shaymin fue…- el pokemon paso de estar furioso a ponerse melancólico pues habían capturado a su mejor amiga más bien a su amada y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. –¡Esucha! Si piensas ir a pelear bien, pero te advierto que tú y los demás que piensen acompañar a Giratina serán capturados como nuestros camaradas, ¿crees que Shaymin habría querido verte capturado? Yo creo que ella tiene fe en ti y en que lograremos salvarlos- después de dichas palabras Arceus logro hacer que Giratina entrara en razón.

-¿Cómo planeas salvar al mundo Arceus?- cuestiona Latias, en el olimpo se ve cómo están los pocos legendarios que quedan, sentados en una mesa de piedra redonda. -Si bien es cierto Celebi y yo tenemos la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo pero por desgracia yo necesito de su energía y como sabrán los malvados capturaron a Celebi, existen 7 tipos de energía por cada dimensión ósea son un total de 7 dimensiones y cada una representa algo: La humildad, la fuerza, la madurez, el trabajo en equipo, la pasión, el amor y por último la paz. Sin Celebi no puedo viajar a todas esas dimensiones pero conozco a 2 pokemon que si pueden, Dialga y Palkia no obstante no es suficiente que ellos 2 hagan la misión, necesitamos a 2 humanos en especial para que puedan viajar en las dimensiones y encuentren a los espíritus que representan la humildad, la fuerza, etc. Una vez que ellos los encuentren será tarea de ellos traerlos hasta a mí y que me otorguen su fuerza para yo poder viajar hasta donde comenzó el caos y ponerle fin y dar un mejor futuro a nuestro mundo pokemon.- después de dialogar el plan uno de los pocos legendarios cuestiona quienes son esos humanos que les ayudaran en la misión. –Que bien que lo preguntas Mesprit, yo pensé en mi elegido Ash Ketchum.- pero en eso Giratina salto. –Bien si tu llamas a ese chiquillo yo propongo llamar a mi escogida, Dawn de la región Sinnoh- ya que Giratina recuerda que esa joven cuido de su amada Shaymin y es la única de su confianza.

-Vamos Ash tenemos que pensar en algo para salvar a nuestros amigos- le susurraba la oji-azul al azabache. –Lo se Dawn pero salir del domo es casi imposible a menos que los del alto mando lo autoricen- y antes de que Dawn pudiera decir algo ve como el joven Ash cae al suelo inconsciente. -¡Ash! ¡Ash! En buena hora te decidiste a dormir- 5 segundos después de decir su frase, Dawn cayo inconsciente en el pecho de Ash.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Ash, pues al mirar a su alrededor vio todo oscuro y fue entonces que Arceus se presentó ante él. –Ash necesito tu ayuda…- el legendario le empezó a explicar la gravedad del asunto, por otro lado Dawn despertó en las mismas condiciones que Ash pero a ella se le apareció Giratina. –Escúchame humana eres en la única en quien confió y espero cooperes conmigo y los demás pokemon- el legendario parecía duro pero Dawn no se dejaría intimidar, minutos más tarde los chicos aceptaron ayudar a los pokemon pues ellos también querían un mundo mejor no en la porquería que están viviendo hoy día. –Antes de que se marchen, cuando quieran viajar a la siguiente dimensión llamen a sus protectores: Dialga y Palkia, ellos les ayudaran en su misión, es todo prepárense que esta misma noche empieza su misión. Y sin más nuestros héroes fueron despertando poco a poco de lo que parecía ser un sueño pero al mirarse ambos a los ojos se dieron cuenta que todo fue real.

-Bueno es hora de irnos Dawn- le dijo el Ketchum a la oji-azul quien no quería irse aun pero entre más rápido mejor, Dawn llamo a su protector Dialga quien de inmediato vino en su auxilio y abrió una brecha alterando el espacio-tiempo, Dawn se monta sobre su protector y Ash seguido de ella es entonces cuando ambos dicen "volveremos pronto" y se sumergen en una nueva aventura, mientras tanto un hombre observaba toda la escena. –Esto no me gusta- fue lo único que articulo para después mirar a sus secuaces quienes tenían una especie de esfera en sus manos. –hay que informarles que tenemos problemas.

_-_¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?- preguntaba Ash quien se encontraba aferrado a la cadera de Dawn. –No lo sé, ¿Dialga falta mucho?- interrogo la coordinadora al legendario_. –__Mi ama llegaremos a Transilvania en poco y lo que sé es que el espíritu que hallaran ahí se llama pasión de ante mano le digo que tenga cuidado- _como era el guardián de Dawn se podía comunicar telepáticamente con ella, todo el camino se miraba oscuro hasta que por fin se divisó una especie de portal que atravesó Dialga y llegaron a la bella Transilvania.

-_Tenga cuidado mi ama_\- Y sin decir más Dialga desapareció, Dawn y Ash estaban maravillados por la bella Transilvania pero lo que más llamaba su atención era un castillo impresionante. –Vamos tenemos que buscar al tal espíritu pasión- dijo Dawn tomando delantera entre la ciudad, Ash le pidió que fuera más despacio pero 2 minutos después Ash se había perdido en la inmensa Transilvania.

_-__Te encontré mi querido Shito- _Le susurró al oído una joven vampiresa que sin pensarlo se transformó en vampira y lo tomo de su camisa con sus pequeñas garras, emprendiendo así su vuelo hacia el castillo majestuoso_. -__¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- _Fue lo único que paso por la mente de Ash.

-Mi joven vampiresa ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas altas horas de la noche sola?- le susurra al oído un joven que le pasa sus brazos por la cintura y la rodea en un abrazo un poco brusco para nuestra chica Dawn. –Esa vestimenta extraña ¿Es alguna idea para nuestra dosis?- después de hacerle la pregunta extraña empieza por besarle el cuello a Dawn, esta de lo asustada intenta zafarse del joven pero por la fuerza no lo logra. –Siempre te gusta jugar rudo ¿no Dawn?- y sin más la cargo y emprendió su viaje hacia el castillo_._


	2. Chapter 2 pasion

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

_**Fanfiction: En busca de mis otros yo y sus otros yo.**_

**_reviews:_**

**_alexissecret: es nuestro trabajo, me esforzare :3_**

**_arturodejesus123: gracias por leerlo :3_**

_**Capítulo 2: Pasión.**_

Al llegar al castillo, a una habitación que parecía sacada de una película de terror, la vampira suelta a Ash y este cae bruscamente al suelo, ella vuela rumbo al baño y en menos de 5 segundos sale vestida con un traje totalmente negro con ciertos encajes rojos_. –__Dios que buena esta- _sacude su cabeza_ –¡__Contrólate! Aunque sea mujer, estas en una misión para salvar al mundo pokemon-_ Ash intento no mirar a la mujer hermosa que tenía enfrente pero esta se le acerco y lo paro fácilmente (siendo vampira tiene fuerza) y seguido de eso empieza por cortar la distancia entre ella y el moreno pero este retrocede. –Detente por favor- el chico suplicaba pero la vampiresa no se detendría, así que tumba con brusquedad al joven sobre la cama para después montarse ella sobre él, haciendo que sus sexos se rosaran provocando algo de placer en Ash. –Shito quiero jugar, ya sabes cómo me gusta- entonces la chica se le acerca y empieza a besarle el cuello pero en ese mismo instante ella nota que no es su chico y se aleja rápidamente de él. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿y donde esta Shito?- cuestiona la joven vampira. –Mi nombre es Ash y no se quien rayos es Shito, por cierto perdí a mi amiga Dawn ¿sabes dónde está?. -¿Dawn? Jaja tonto estas frente a Dawn, la reina de los vampiros- el Ketchum quedo impactado por las palabras de la chica ¿vampiros? ¿reina? ¿Qué clase de dimensión era esa? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía tanto parecido ella con Dawn?.

_-_¡Ayudaaaa!- se escucha un grito de otra habitación, en eso la vampira sonríe maliciosamente. –Esa debe ser Dawn, tenemos que ir por ella- dijo desesperado Ash. –Creo que ya sé dónde está Dawn, esta con Shito y valla que disfrutaría una noche con el jaja- ese comentario molesto al morocho. –Que rayos ¡estás loca! Hay que ayudarla ese tipo la podría…- el solo pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle algo malo a la oji-azul le irritaba. –Cálmate, no dejaría que tu novia tocara a mi hombre ya que lo amo con todo mi ser y es el único que me complace- y sin más toma al joven de la mano y se dirigen rumbo a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos.

-Tengamos sexo salvaje como te gusta Dawn- dijo el cazador, la oji-azul estaba aterrada tanto que no notaba el tremendo parecido que tenía el joven con el Ketchum, el tipo sin pensarlo se quitó su camisa y rápidamente destrozo la falda de Dawn. -¡Ah! No por favor ¡no lo hagas!- suplicaba la peli-azul mientras se cubría su parte íntima con sus delicadas manos. –Asi me gustas más cuando suplicas mi querida vampira jaja- el cazador se pone encima de Dawn pero ella empieza a forcejear, él toma sus muñecas y las pasa sobre su cabeza, con una sola de sus manos detiene las frágiles manos de la chica. -¡Basta! ¡soy virgen!- exclamo la joven, fue entonces cuando el joven desconcertado se separó de ella. -¿virgen?- y la miro más detalladamente. –Tú no eres Dawn, es decir te pareces a ella pero mi chica es más pálida- seguido de esas palabras entran al cuarto pasión(es la vampira) y el moreno.

_-_Amor creo que ambos cometimos un gran error- dijo la vampira, 5 minutos después se encontraban los 2 caballeros sentados en una mini sala que tenía pasión en su habitación. –Bien Dawn creo que esta falda y esta blusa te quedaran perfectas- pasión le entrego a Dawn una falda negra que tenía picos al final y una blusa color morada de tirantes, junto con unos botines negros 10 minutos más tarde salieron ambas chicas y empezó al charla.

_-_Entonces me estás diciendo que hay unos animales con poderes y que estos mismos hicieron que ustedes vinieran a nuestro mundo y ¿tenemos que ayudarlos?- cuestiona el cazador quien bebe una taza de té. –Sé que suena muy loco pero nuestras vestimentas, tomen eso como ejemplo no son las que usualmente usan las personas de por aquí ¿o sí? Además de que tenemos mucha semejanza entre nosotros- decía la chica de ojos zafiros. –Sabes que tu historia es muy interesante pero olvídalo niña, yo no voy a ningún lado Shito les puedes mostrar la salida- y sin más pasión se convirtió en vampira y salió volando.

-¡Oh demonios! Ash de la otra dimensión si esto fuera una broma no me molestaría su actitud pero esto es de emergencia- Dawn llegaba a su límite. –Escuchen si pueden probar lo que dicen yo mismo me ofrezco a ayudarlos- dijo serio el cazador, nuestros héroes cruzaron miradas pues no sabían cómo demostrar hasta que al joven morocho se le ocurrió llamar a su guardián Palkia el cual se hizo presente. –Bien les ayudare, aunque esto está de locos- dijo el cazador al ver al gran pokemon. –Oye amm Ash de la otra dimensión ¿por que mi otra yo es así?- cuestiona la peli-azul. –Lo que pasa es que este mundo es más cruel de lo parece y mi hermosa novia paso algo realmente malo antes de que fuera una vampira- al decir todo esto el joven miraba al suelo y su mirada reflejaba tristeza. –Quiero saber y si puedo ayudar a mi otra yo lo hare- dijo determinada la joven Dawn. -¿Segura? Por qué tal vez podrías lamentarte el escuchar la historia de tu otra yo- la peli-azul asintió mostrando una mirada firme.

_-_Bien todo empezó cuando ella era humana y tenía la edad de 19 años, Transilvania desde tiempos remotos no es una ciudad muy segura que digamos sobre todo por los vampiros pero por eso habían reglas que seguir, las damas hermosas no debían salir en la noche pues se exponían demasiado, pero Dawn no le tenía miedo a nada hasta que le toco experimentar su trauma y odia a los vampiros lo irónico es que es la reina vampira ahora- el cazador empezaba a relatar triste la historia.

_-__Flashback-_

_-¡Hija regresa pronto! Recuerda que debemos estar dormidas temprano- le dijo su madre a la jovencita de cabellos azules quien solo asintió, la joven se dirigió a la biblioteca la cual estaba a media hora de su casa caminando, llego y se dispuso a estudiar pero el tiempo se le fue volando y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya iban a ser las 8:30 pm, entonces tomo valor y salió de la biblioteca. –Niña ten cuidado- dijo el bibliotecario ella solo le sonrió pues aunque se moría de miedo tenía que llegar a casa._

_-Bien ya solo me falta esta cuadra y llegare a casa, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser la más oscura?- decía para si la chica pero no contaba con que un vampiro (tipo wesker, misma vestimenta y rubio pero con más musculo) se apareciera frete a ella. –Mi niña cometiste un gran error- dijo el vampiro sonriendo maliciosamente, ella abrió sus ojos como platos pero de inmediato intento correr, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a casa. –¡No escaparas!- la tomo bruscamente de los cabellos. -¡Suéltame!- exclamo la chica pero obviamente el vampiro no le haría caso así que se transformó y voló con ella hasta llegar a una mazmorra abandonada al llegar se podía ver que en años habían limpiado el lugar, solo había un viejo colchón y un ropero viejo de madera el vampiro tiro con brusquedad a la joven en dicho colchón._

_-¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Para qué me quieres? Yo no te sirvo para nada, soy fea- decía la joven de ojos zafiros. –Oh querida para nada eres fea- dijo el vampiro quien se acercó, se sentó a su lado y empezó acariciándole el rostro (obviamente ya se había transformado en "humano") en un intento desesperado la joven le golpeo el rostro e intento correr hacia la única puerta que miro. –Me gusta jugar niña- dijo el vampiro mientras se tocaba el labio al parecer le dolió un poco el golpe, se puso de pie y se acercaba cada vez más a la joven, la chica forcejeaba con la puerta pero no habría entonces corrió a lo que parecía ser un baño y al entrar cerró la puerta. –Oh vamos cariño soy vampiro ¿Crees que una puerta puede detenerme?- fue entonces que partió la puerta en 2 haciendo que la chica callera. –Se acabó el juego- la tomo del brazo, la lanzo a la cama y a los 5 segundos le había desgarrado todas sus prendas dejándola solamente con su sostén y su calzoncillo, la chica solo trataba de cubrirse. –No piedad ¡soy virgen!- suplicaba la mujer. –Eso es más interesante querida- dijo el vampiro quien se quitó toda su ropa rápidamente y se lanzó sobre ella, empezó a besarla por todos lados no antes de tomar sus muñecas para que no tratara de hacer algo pero sus piernas fueron el problema pues le pego donde más le duele. –Auch- fue la expresión del vampiro._

_-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está la salida?- pensaba la joven quien corría por su vida y cuando hayo la salida por la ventana sintió como una mano la tomo del pie y la jalo provocando que cayera bruscamente al suelo. –Serás mía pequeña jaja- Dawn intento forcejear con todas sus fuerzas pero el vampiro fastidiado le dio un golpe firme en su abdomen provocando que se desmallara, minutos más tarde cuando la chica recobro su conciencia estaba en el colchón viejo amordazada de sus manos y pies, sin prenda alguna. –Lo siento cariño pero tengo que tomar mis precauciones- dijo el miserable tipo de tez pálida que se encontraba encima de ella. –Déjame ir y pro…- no termino su frase por que el vampiro introdujo 2 de sus dedos sobre su intimidad. –N…no…- decía la chica pero el vampiro solo disfrutaba el hacerla sufrir con su mano libre acaricio con brusquedad el cuerpo de la chica y ella solo lloraba pues sabía lo que le esperaba. –Creo que ya es hora linda- después de dicha frase el vampiro introdujo sin piedad alguna su miembro en la intimidad de la chica provocando que ella gritara e inevitablemente sangrara, el miserable ser continuo con su fechoría pero cada embestida era más penetrante parecía que quería romper a la frágil chica como si fuese una simple muñeca de trapo. –Er..es…un…mo…ust…ro…- dijo la chica entre jadeos. –No querida, soy un vampiro- y antes de la joven dijera algo el miserable clavo sus colmillos en su suave, delicado y aperlado cuello, Dawn solo abrió sus ojos de la impresión ¿estaba haciendo lo que creía? ¿Después de que la desfloro el maldito se atreve a morderla y succionarle la sangre? No cabe duda odiaría a los vampiros hasta la eternidad._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules, pero ya no eran azules ahora eran rojizos tan cual color de la sangre. –¿Morí? Lo único que recuerdo es…a ese miserable violándome y luego el me mordió- al recordar eso toco su cuello pero ya no había una marca de que el vampiro la mordiese, se asustó. -¡¿Qué rayos?!- Al levantarse pudo observar que aún seguía en la mazmorra fue directo al baño y en el espejo pudo verlo, era ella pero tenía cambios físicamente, su cabello era rojo, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello el cual ahora le llegaba hasta la cadera, su piel era blanca como la nieve y por ultimo lo que temía ella, tenía colmillos en vez de sus dientes caninos. -¡No! ¿Qué es eso?- Se dijo para sí mientras se tocaba el rostro y su cabello, grito, lloro hizo todo para desquitar su coraje pero al final no le quedó otra más que resignarse, era una vampira._

_-Fin del flashback-_

_-No lo puedo creer- dijo Dawn quedándose pasmad sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de su compañero y la apretó. –Dawn…- susurro el azabache. –Shito no puedo creer que cuentes mi vida personal- dialogo la vampira quien entro por la ventana en su forma humana. –Cariño, ellos dicen la verdad hay que ayudarlos- decía el cazador mientras se acercaba a su linda vampira._

_-Por favor yo de esta dimensión con tu ayuda y la de los demás lograremos salvar mi mundo te juro por mi vida que en dado caso ustedes necesiten ayuda yo acudiré- decía la joven Dawn. –Bien ya ya iremos pero que sea rápido Dawn de otra dimensión- y entonces la vampira no esperaba lo siguiente: un abrazo de su otro yo, los Ash`s por otro lado sonrieron al ver que todo salió bien al final. –Palkia es tu turno de llevarnos al siguiente destino- dijo el azabache pero antes de que lo invocara, la joven vampiresa les propuso que pasaran una noche ahí y conocieran Transilvania lo cual no muy convencidos aceptaron pero sus acompañantes eran la reina de los vampiros y un cazador ¿Qué podría salir mal?._


End file.
